Ember on Requiem
by Ember The Flame Guardian
Summary: When the Ark was destroyed, Master Chief and Ember-X24 were cast off into space. They wake up, along with Cortana and Spark, to find themselves approaching Requiem. Time to kill. This will have MAJOR Halo 4 spoilers! Contains an existing AND a new OC! Read at your own risk.
1. Dawn Pt 1

(A/N: So... I'm going to create a Halo 4/Sonic the Hedgehog Xover. Without further ado, Ember on Requiem!)

"Wake up, John." A feminine voice said. This voice belonged to a holographic AI known as Cortana. Cortana allowed the cyrosleep tube to be opened manually. A green-armored Spartan-II pulls the switch, forces the cover open and comes out. At that precise moment, a black Spartan-II came out out another cyrosleep tube. It was the Arbiter's friend, Ember-X24.

Flashback:

_The Arbiter nodded. He got into an escape pod and escaped the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Ember-X24 and Master Chief held on for dear life as the Dawn exited the atmosphere of Installation 00, otherwise known as The Ark. Chief let go and almost fell out._

_"__**Chief!**__" Cortana yelled._

_Master Chief took out a knife and stuck it in the flooring. He barely held on, but managed to climb up._

_Ember took out his AI, Spark. Spark was a merge of Silver and Blaze's DNA. Just a holographic cat with the fur styled like Silver's quills. Chief, Cortana, Spark, and Ember exited the atmosphere. Chief then put himself in a cyrosleep tube._

_"Wake me," He had said, "when you need me."_

_Ember made another terminal come up. He inserted Spark and put himself in a cyrosleep tube. "Wake me when Cortana wakes Chief." He said. Spark nodded and activated the process._

(Flashback end.)

Ember picked up his Assault Rifle. Chief repeated and proceeded to ask Cortana how long he was out.

"4 years, 7 months, 10 days," She replied.

_Wow, that long? He read my mind, _Ember thought.

"I'm picking up strange activity," Spark said.

"Probably Covenant sons of bitches trying to breach this ruined ship." Ember replied.

(A/N: So, what do you think? Leave me a review or PM!)


	2. Dawn Pt 2

_Oh. My. God, _Ember thought as he approached the computer. (A/N: These are the most important, and they're not in order.)

_Shields: Online._

_Life Support: Online._

_Hull: Compromised._

The computer than repeated all of them again, then shut off.

"Chief, do you hear that?" Ember asked.

"Yeah," Chief replied as he cocked his Assault Rifle. "Sounds like Covenant."

"I haven't smelled one of those... I hear Jackals, Grunts and the unknown stench. Smells like rotten eggs on a wet sidewalk with wet cement and poison on top." Spark pitched in.

_Now __**THAT **__is weird to picture,_ Ember thought. "Well, we better shoot them either way. Unless some are with the Arbiter."

"He went back to Earth."

"Thanks for the info, Cortana." Ember muttered sarcastically.

30 MINUTES AND 1 BLOODBATH LATER...

Ember screamed in agonizing pain.

"Spark... Status," Ember managed.

"Flood infection. Looks like it spread through a Covenant infantry trooper. Needs either to be amputated or to leave you and die while it saps your shields and life energy."

"Proceed with amputation."

Spark put a painkiller upload into Ember's brain. He then proceeded to have Chief chop it off with an Energy Sword.

"Ready?" Spark asked.

"I'm ready." Ember then screamed so much, a full grown mass of those worms that make up Hunters would disassemble and crawl away. (A/N: Look it up. Hunters are made of tons of worms. It's strange.)

Spark spawned a mechanical arm from his pack (A/N: It's a holographic pack that holds random, but needed, items. Just like Ember's utility belt.) and locked it in place. Chief stood watch. Cortana took the armor off the amputated arm and applied it to the mechanical arm.

Ember painfully stood and said, "Let's roll."

LOTS OF KILLINGS IN ABOUT 6-12 MINUTES LATER...

"Oh god." Ember said. Everyone was headed for the ground!

"**_HOld On tO soMethInG_****!**" Cortana yelled urgently and strangely.

"Oh no... Rampancy..." Spark whimpered. (A/N: Spark is afraid of rampant A.I., but is in love with Cortana.) "Not what I wanted... Please don't be contagous..."

"It's not." Ember assured Spark.

**CRASH!**

(A/N: The first level's chapter is done! Requiem will start soon!)


End file.
